En verdad te amo
by JORI4EVER
Summary: Será una historia AU de Nanoha y Fate en la vida de instituto, ¿por qué Ginga no deja en paz a Fate?, ¿Por que Nanoha odia a Fate?, ¿Qué hizo Fate para hacer enojar a Nanoha?, ¿Hayate anda persiguiendo a cualquiera con falda?, ¿Qué es lo que hará Alicia para salirse con la suya como siempre?.. entren y lo descubrirán poco a poco... NanoFate y HayaAli...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es otro fic que subo pero no es mío es de una amiga que me encargo que lo subiera, ya que ella no puede... así que cuando ella me mande el cap yo iré actualizando :)**

_**Disclaimer: MSLN no es de mi autoria ni de la de mi amiga xD es de sus respectivos dueños x33 **_

* * *

Cap 1.

Pov. Alicia

Era un día soleado perfecto para salir y/o dar un paseo con la persona amada desafortunadamente tengo que ir a la escuela, y para el colmo mi hermana parece que no pensaba despertarse cosa que nos haría llegar tarde otra vez, pero como cada mañana me toca despertar a mi holgazana hermana menor (que por cierto ya le he hablado como 10 veces).

A perdón se deben estar peguntando quien habla pues soy la hermosa, talentosa, brillante, excepcional y sobre todo muy humilde Alicia Testarossa, y la rubia dormilona que todavía estaba en la cama es mi hermana gemela Fate Testarossa.

-Fate es tu última oportunidad o te levantas o te levanto- le dije en forma de amenaza

- déjame en paz Alicia quiero dormir-me dijo con los ojos todavía cerrados y girándose para darme la espalda.

-bien yo te levanto pero no digas que no te lo advertí hermanita- dije levantando un balde de agua y "splash".

-Alicia te voy a matar- se escucho que grito Fate.

-mama auxilio Fate se volvió loca- le suplique a mi madre bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad y escondiéndome tras de ella.

-pues que está pasando Alicia- pregunto mi madre después de refugiarme tras de ella

En ese momento apareció Fate completamente empapada de pie a cabeza y con la clara intención de provocarme heridas graves.

-Alicia me las vas a pagar- dijo Fate molesta.

-espera Alicia me puedes decir ahora que paso para que tu hermana este así de molesta-me pregunto mi madre pesadamente puesto a que ya estaba acostumbrada a ver este tipo de escenas por las mañana.

Y no vayan a pensar que siempre estoy molestando a mi hermanita y no es que me guste hacerlo (bueno eso ni yo me lo creí la verdad es que me encanta molestarla además se lo merece esa idiota).

-yo te diré lo que paso… lo que paso es que Alicia casi me ahoga hace unos momentos- alego Fate todavía molesta.

-eso fue tu culpa yo te dije que te levantaras y no me hiciste caso, además yo te lo advertí- me defendí aunque sé que Fate tiene la razón.

-pero si serás…

-ya basta Fate deja en paz a tu hermana, además ella tiene razón si no te apresuras vas a llegar tarde a la escuela así que apúrate y cámbiate- dijo mi madre en mi defensa

-porque siempre estas defendiendo a Alicia yo también soy tu hija por si no lo sabes-reclamo Fate con enojo y tristeza.

-no me hablas así jovencita- la regaño mi madre

Bueno creo que esta vez si me pase con Fate, ¿debería disculparme con ella?... no ella puede sopórtalo si no me hubiera dado cuenta. Bueno me voy a saltar la pelea entre Fate y mi madre de como ella me prefiere mas a mí, que me defiende mucho, etc. (y para los que se preguntan quién gano la pelea fue mi madre y por nocáut).

Fate y yo ya nos encontrábamos caminando rumbo a la escuela y creo que Fate estaba reamente molesta puesto que no me había dirigido la palabra en media hora.

-¿estas molesta conmigo verdad?-rompí el silencio.

-no puedo creer que me hayas echado un balde de agua fría en cima- dijo Fate enojada.

-no fue mi culpa tú no te despertabas y no tuve otra opción, seguramente estabas soñando con ella verdad Fate- al decir esto pude notar cómo se ponía roja.

-no digas tonterías - dijo Fate parando en seco todavía roja.

-hey Fate hola- grito alguien detrás de nosotras.

-Hayate, eres tu- dijo Fate saludando a su amiga.

-claro a quien esperabas-dijo Hayate saludando a mi hermana.

Bueno si se preguntan quién es ella, es Hayate Yagami es una de los mejores amigas de mi hermana y es una pervertida, mal pensada, habla en doble sentido, no toma nada en serio, es una mujeriega y molesta mucho a mi hermana (y eso me molesta yo soy la única que tiene derecho sobre ella o no) a parte de todo creo que no es tan mala a veces.

-Alis también estabas aquí no te había visto- me dijo Hayate acercando se a mí.

-me llamo Alicia no Alis, y sabes algo no es cortes ignorar a una dama- dije indignada.

-y me puedes decir donde hay una dama- dijo Fate con una sonrisa de burla.

Yo me enoje por lo que dijo Fate y le iba a contestar pero alguien se me adelanto.

-Testarossa, esa no es forma de tratar a tu hermana mayor- dijo no más bien grita una de mis amigas Nanoha Takamachi.

Que por cierto "odia" de muerte a Fate luego les contare porque.

-Nanoha tiene razón Fate, esa no es forma de tratar a una chica como Alicia- me defendió Hayate cosa que hizo que me sonrojara ligeramente

Bueno admito que me gusta Hayate pero no se lo voy a decir porque siendo sincera no me atrevo a menos que tenga que hacerlo.

-yo trato a mi hermana como se me da la gana, además es lo que se merece por lo que me hizo esta mañana-dijo Fate mientras se iba.

Nanoha y Hayate me miraron como diciendo ¿y ahora que hiciste Alicia? De camino a la escuela les conté todo lo había pasado en la mañana incluyendo la pelea entre Fate y mi madre.

-y eso paso- concluí

-ya veo no era para menos que Fate este enojada contigo- dijo Hayate poniendo sus manos en su nuca.

-Alicia no debiste hacerle eso a Fate-chan y ¿si se enferma?, ¿qué hubiera pasado?- me regaño Nanoha sorprendiendo a Hayate.

- oye Nanoha y tu desde cuando te preocupas por Fate y además la llamas por su nombre- pregunto Hayate.

-no te sorprendas tanto Hayate la verdad es que a Nanoha le…- pero no puede terminar mi oración ya que mi amiga me dio un pisotón en el pie que me dolió hasta el alma.

-cállate Alicia- fue lo único que dijo Nanoha después del pisotón.

-porque me pisaste solo le iba a decir que te gusta Fate- dije y después me escondí detrás de Hayate.

-Alicia no digas cosas sin permiso… digo no digas mentiras- dijo Nanoha completamente roja y con ganas de matarme.

Pero si se dieron cuenta que mi amiga se hecho de cabeza solita, es que cuando se trata de Fate no piensa claramente. Bueno después de sobrevivir no sé como al demonio blanco que es como muchos conocen a mi amiga Nanoha ya íbamos llegando a la escuela.

-oye Nanoha si te gusta Fate, ¿porque no se lo dices?- pregunto Hayate quien por cierto me estaba cargando a cuestas.

-es por el incidente que paso en primer año cuando Fate y yo llegamos a la escuela- dije casi muerta por culpa del demonio.

- el incidente ¿Qué incidente?- dijo Hayate.

-¡QUÉ!, ¿no te enteraste de lo que paso Hayate?- le dije sorprendida luego puse una de mis sonrisas macabras como les dice Fate.- pues veras lo que paso fue…

-Alicia será mejor que no hablas- me aconsejó Nanoha o mejor dicho el demonio blanco interrumpiéndome.

-no espera Nanoha no te enojes casi me matas hace poco y no quiero ahora por favor-suplique por mi vida cerrando los ojos.

Pero me extraño no obtener respuesta de mi amiga así que abrí mis ojos y lo único que vi fue a Nanoha cabis baja cosa que me sorprendió ya que para que Nanoha se deprima debe ser algo fuerte.

-Nanoha, ¿qué te pasa?-le dije bajándome de la espalda de Hayate para ir a su lado.

-Alicia mira allá- me dijo Hayate apuntando a la puerta de la escuela.

Volteo y vi a mi hermana besándose con una chica de pelo morado (no, no, no Fate que estas haciendo yo quiero que Nanoha sea mi cuñada no esa… esa zorra morada, ah pero averiguare de que se trata todo esto)

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno espero y les haya gustado este primer capítulo de varios que tendrá... dejen algún review para informarle a mi amiga sobre su progreso y fallas que tiene para ayudarla a mejorar x33 Nos leemos en la próxima...


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno por fin aquí esta la segunda parte de este fic, realmente lamento la tardanza mi amiga me lo envió hace semanas, pero muchas cosas que hacer... mucho anime que ver en mi vacaciones xD y ahora acabo de entrar a la escuela y antes de que me llenen de tareas decidí editarlo y subirlo... espero sea de su agrado a mi amiga le han encantado sus comentarios sin mas que decir... disfruten del capítulo :DD

_**Disclaimer: MSLN no es de mi autoria ni de la de mi amiga xD es de sus respectivos dueños xP **_

* * *

En verdad te amo. 2

POV. Fate

Estaba caminando para ir a la escuela después de haber dejando atrás a mi hermana y compañía, la verdad no tenía ganas de enfrentarme al demonio blanco después de la pelea que tuve con mi madre. Aun me cuesta creer que un pequeño accidente arruinara las cosas entra Nanoha y yo.

-hola Fate- oí que alguien me llamaba desde atrás.

Al darme la vuelta, vi como Ginga Nakajima una chica de mi salón estaba tras de mí (la verdad me extraño mucho que me hablara, ya que nunca me había dirigido la palabra).

-¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunte cuando se acercó.

-bueno es que te vi caminando, algo deprimida y pensé que quizás te vendría bien algo de compañía- dijo Gin en un tono que no se por qué me dio escalofríos.

-no estoy deprimida- así que te puedes marchar hoy no estoy de humor para hablar – dije sin interés.

-eso tendrá algo que ver con Takamachi o me equivoco- dijo Gin sorprendiéndome notablemente.

-como supiste que tiene que ver con Nanoha- le dije aun sorprendida y un poco molesta.

Como diablos supo que tenía que ver con ella, acaso se me nota mucho que me gusta.

-es que siempre es lo mismo cuando peleas con ella o te deprimes o te enojas y esa no es la Fate que conozco- me dijo.

Que "conozco" habla como si fuéramos amigas, si nunca me ha dirigido la palabra hasta ahora.

-bueno y si es por ella o no, a ti que te importa ni que fueras mi amiga ni nada por el estilo- le dije fríamente.

Francamente me fastidian las personas que se meten en la vida de los demás.

-tienes razón pero si me importa todo lo relacionado contigo, y por cierto porque Takamachi te trata tan mal ahora que me acuerdo de ella, ¿ella y tu eran buenas amigas no?- dijo Gin cosa que no me gusto quien se cree para hablar así.

Pero tiene razón, cuando nos conocimos nos llevábamos tan bien aun recuerdo el día en que la conocí…

~Flash back de Fate~

Yo me encontraba corriendo por los pasillos del que sería desde ese día mi nuevo colegio, e iba corriendo pero que a mi torpe hermana se le "olvido" despertarme.

-genial mi primer día y llegara tarde- dije para mí misma.

Estaba tan preocupada por llegar tarde que no me fije cuando una chica salió de un salón de repente sin darme tiempo de frenar mi carrera y ¡paz! Choque con la chica cosa que hizo que nos cayéramos y yo termine encima de ella.

-eso dolió- dijo ella.

Lo siento no estaba…-cuando levante mi rostro y vi el suyo no pude creer lo bonita que era-…pres…tan…do…aten…ción- dije lo último pausadamente no sé porque.

-vaya Fate, si llegaste y mírate no llevas ni 5 minutos en la escuela y ya te conseguiste una novia- dijo mi hermana Alicia desde adentro del salón del que había salido la chica en forma de burla.

Cosa que hizo que me diera cuenta que aun no me había levantado y no permitía que la chica se levantara.

-cállate Alicia- dije levantándome rápidamente, para luego irme de ahí lo más rápido posible por la vergüenza.

Al llegar al que iba a ser mi nuevo salón de clases, el profesor me indico que debía presentarme, lo hice y tome asiento.

-hola mi nombre es Hayate Yagami-me dijo la chica sentado junto a mi señalando al que está enfrente.

-Fate Testarrossa, un gusto Hayate- le respondí.

Hayate y yo estuvimos conversando durante todas las clases, claro ganándonos varios regaños de parte de los profesores. Nos hicimos amigas casi de inmediato ya que nos gusta casi las mismas cosas como el futbol, las motocicletas (de la cual tengo una Harley que me costó mucho conseguir), los videos juegos y lo más importante el anime (porque aunque no lo parezca soy una otaku hecha y derecha pero bueno de eso no estaba hablando) y así llego la hora del descaso.

-muy bien Fate que tal si vamos a comer algo- dijo Hayate levantándose de su asiento.

-está bien vamos- le respondí levantándome también.

Ambas nos fuimos en dirección a la cafetería cuando de repente…

-¿Fate como estuvieron tus clases?- dijo Alicia sorprendiéndome desde atrás, y deteniendo mí avance.

Cosa que Hayate no noto y me dejo atrás con mi hermana.

-bien, así que vete- dije sin mucho ánimo.

-ya me voy solo vine para que te disculparas correctamente- me dijo Alicia.

-y según tu porque me tendría que disculpar contigo- le dije confundida pues no le había hecho nada aun a mi hermana.

-conmigo no con mi amiga-dijo Alicia señalando a su amiga.

Yo voltee a ver a la dirección en la que señalaba, y francamente no me podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era la misma chica con la que me había topado antes.

-Alicia te dije que no era necesario- dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-no Nanoha, mi tonta hermana se debe disculpar contigo-dijo Alicia algo molesta.

Quien lo diría parece que mi hermana puede llegar a preocuparse por los demás.

-pero yo ya me disculpe-dije evitando verlas.

-pero hazlo correctamente y también discúlpate por lo otro-dijo Alicia seria.

-de que hablas-dije sin comprender lo que dijo.

-hablo de los pensamientos pervertidos que te pasaron por la mente al chocar con Nanoha-dijo Alicia.

Al escuchar esto Nanoha y yo nos pusimos rojas, y ella me miro como preguntándome si era cierto.

-yo no pensé en nada pervertido- dije en mi defensa.

- ¿en verdad?- me pregunto Nanoha algo nerviosa.

-claro no soy una pervertida- le dije muy segura.

-si como no, seguramente te imaginaste esto y lo otro con la pobre de Nanoha-dijo Alicia sonriendo con malicia mientras abrazaba a Nanoha.

-Alicia- gritamos al unisonó Nanoha y yo más rojas que un tomate.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela rumbo a la salida, pero vaya que primer día tuve, primero llego tarde a la escuela y me tropiezo asiendo caer a una chica que resulta ser la nueva amiga de mi hermana, luego mi hermana y sus ocurrencias humillantes e inapropiadas y para colmo frente a Nanoha la cual se fue después de gritarle a Alicia, y para colmo de todo me dieron detención por culpa de Hayate que no se dejaba de burlar de mi por lo que paso en la hora del descanso (pero sinceramente creo que no debí de habérselo contado).

-este día apesta, no sé cómo podía mejorar- dije para mí misma soltando un suspiro.

-¿qué haces todavía aquí?- me pregunto Nanoha saliendo de un salón.

-me dieron detención y me tuve que quedar, pero ¿y tú qué haces aquí?- dije nerviosa no sé porque.

-nada se me olvido algo y regrese por el- digo Nanoha para luego emperra a caminar.

- espera Nanoha-dije tomándola del brazo para detenerla.

Ella volteo a verme por tal acto.

-es que quería disculparme por lo de la mañana, también por lo que hizo mi hermana en el descanso- le dije aun sin soltarla.

-está bien, no tienes por qué disculparte se nota que Alicia es algo bromista-dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que me hizo soltarla.

Algo bromista es poco para describir a mi hermana.

-por cierto, mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi gusto en conocerte- me dijo estirándome su mano.

-¿qué haces?- pregunte un poco confundida.

-es que me di cuenta que aún no nos hemos presentado como es debido, así que-dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa muy tierna.

-Fate Testarrossa, encantada de conocerte Nanoha- le dije tomando su mano.

~fin del flash back~

-oye Fate me estaba preguntando, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?- me pregunta Gin de la nada haciendo que regresara al presente.

-¡que!-dije notablemente sorprendida.

-¿qué si te gusta alguien o estas saliendo con alguien?-dijo deteniéndome en la puerta de la escuela.

-¿por qué quieres saber eso?- le pregunte confundida.

A ella que le importa si me gusta alguien.

-porque si no- se acercó más a mí- puedo hacer esto- dijo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar medio un beso en la boca.

Francamente debo decir que Gin no me gusta para nada pero no voy a negar que besa bien, pero no voy a dejar que siga con esto la única que quiero que me bese es Nanoha.

-¿por qué hiciste eso?- le dije apartándola de mi molesta.

Pero ella no me contesto por la intromisión de una mochila que salió volando, y la cual me golpeo en la cabeza con una fuerza descomunal cosa que me hizo caer al suelo.

-¿por qué hiciste eso Takamachi?- le grite muy molesta y con la mano agarrándome la cabeza por el dolor.

Si se preguntan con supe que fue Nanoha quien me lanzo la mochila, es fácil ella es la única persona que lanzaría un objeto con tal fuerza y precisión, además que es la única en toda la escuela que haría algo así.

-te lo merecías- fue lo único que me dijo al recoger su mochila para luego entrar a la escuela.

Pero qué diablos le pasa a esa chica, ¿a quien se le ocurre hacer algo así?, actúa como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable, y porque solo me trata así a mí. Me frustraba esta situación.

Continuara….

* * *

**Bueno espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo... sigan dejando reviews que son como el pan para no pasar hambre xD nee entira pero si nos hacen muy feliz a las dos n.n manita arriba por el NanoFate yeah! :DD vivan las parejas Yuri OwO nos leemos luego mis queridos lectores :)**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews nos hacen tan feliz, esperemos y la historia siga llenando sus expectativas ^^ hehe byee... C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buajajajaja después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar me vuelvo a aparecer, realmente lamento la demora pero debo ser sincera olvide que ya tenía el archivo y lo seguía esperando luego recordé que si lo tenía ya que había empezado a editarlo y descubrí que se había borrado D: y pues un sin fin de tragedias pero por fin esta la continuación, teniendo el siguiente cap en mis manos no demorare tanto haha le debo una disculpa a mi amiga por tardar tanto^^ pero sin mas los dejo leer :)**

**Disclaimer: MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y ojala que hagan evidente el YURI *¬* en la siguiente película xD**

* * *

Pro. Nanoha

-Alicia será mejor que no hables- le dije a mi amiga antes de que me hiciera enojar otra vez.

Luego dirigí mi vista a la puerta de la escuela y la vedad no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era Fate-chan besando a una chica. No sé porque al verla sentí una punzada en mi pecho, Alicia me estaba hablando, pero no escuchaba lo que decía, no podía oír su voz solo escuchaba a mi corazón latiendo pesadamente (y digo no sé por qué a pesar de que me gusta Fate nunca me había pasado algo así antes).

No sé en qué momento mi cuerpo se empezó a mover solo y camine hacia Fate-chan pero a unos metros de ella, un gran enojo se apodero de mi y le lance mi mochila con todas mis fuerzas en dirección a su cabeza y ¡PAZ! Justo en el blanco la golpee en la cabeza cosa que la hizo caer al suelo.

-¿porque hiciste eso Takamachi?- me pregunto ella gritando, aun en el suelo y con la mano donde lo había golpeado.

- te lo mereces- tome mi mochila y entre al recinto escolar.

Al llegar al salón lo único que hice fue sentarme en mi banco sin ganas de nada, pues no me sacaba ese beso de la cabeza, y justo hoy que había decidido hablar con ella para arreglar las cosas entre nosotras y decirle cuanto la quiero (aunque no estoy segura de que es lo siento por ella solo sé que quiero estar a su lado) pero no lo que paso no creo que pueda hacerlo.

-el demonio blanco ataca de nuevo, gran lanzamiento de mochila Nanoha- dijo Alicia entrando al salón ruidosamente, unos minutos después que yo.

Yo solo voltee mi rostro hacia la ventana, no tenía ganas de soportara Alicia con sus locuras y menos después de lo que vi en la puerta de la escuela.

-oye Nanoha felicidades- me dijo Alicia muy sonriente.

Cosa que no me dio buena espina porque… bueno digamos que ya conozco a mi amiga y si ella esta así de feliz son malas noticias para mí pues siempre que esta así de feliz me termina metiendo en problemas o hace que me pelee con Fate-chan.

-¿porque me felicitas?- dije sabiendo que me iba a arrepentir de ello.

-como que por que por ser mi nueva cuñada-dijo Alicia gritando para que todos la oyeran.

-QUE…!- grite yo y todo el salón conmigo.

Y antes de que mis compañeros me preguntaran cosas que ni yo misma se, saque a Alicia arrastras del salón hacia las escaleras que iban a la azotea.

-Alicia explícame eso de que soy tu nueva cuñada, porque no me acuerdo haber aceptado tal cosa- le dije un poco "molesta".

Pero la verdad me fascinaría que fuera cierto, pero que estoy pensando como si eso pudiera pasar Fate ni en un millón de años se fijaría en mi y menos teniendo a chicas con esa con la que se estaba besando, mejor deja de pensar en eso enfócate Nanoha.

-primero guarda al demonio blanco y prométeme que no me vas a matar si te lo digo- dijo Alicia un poco asustada.

Otra vez con eso del demonio blanco quién diablos me puso ese apodo, si me llego a enterar lo mato.

-solo dime Alicia- le dije calmándome.

-pues veras lo que paso cuando entrarte a la escuela fue…

~Narración de Alicia~ Pov. Alicia

-Fate mira lo que hiciste- le dije a Fate muy molesta por lo que te hizo.

-según tu que hice- dijo la idiota de mi hermana levemente molesta.

-engañarla te parece poco- dijo Hayate sorprendiéndome.

La verdad no me esperaba que ella también te defendiera, déjame decirte que me dejo impresionada y se vio tan linda cuando lo decía.

-Alicia luego me dices de tu amor platónico, ahora dime que hiso Fate-chan –le dije a Alicia algo impaciente.

-ten un poco de paciencia ya iba a continuar- me dijo calmándome.

Bueno continuando con lo que estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpida. Con lo que dijo Hayate no solo me sorprendió a mí sino no también a Fate y a esa zorra morada.

-como que engañarla, me puedes explicar que es lo que está diciendo Fate- dijo la zorra mirando a mi hermana.

Pero ella no pudo contestar ya que Hayate intervino otra vez.

-Fate no puedo creer que no le hayas dicho que tu ¡FATE TESTARROSSA Y NANOHA TAKAMACHI SON NOVIAS!-dijo Hayate gritando lo ultimo para que todos lo que pasaran lo oyeran.

Hubieras visto la cara de Fate en ese momento, estaba como… la tuya en este momento, con cara de tonta sorprendida y sonrojada a más no poder jajaja…

-que – dije sorprendida y más roja de la que estaba hace unos momentos.

-si ella estaba igual o más roja que tu- dijo Alicia burlando se de mí.

-Alicia ya deja de burlarte di mi y mejor sígueme contando-dije un poco menos roja.

- gomen, gomen te seguiré diciendo- dijo tratando de dejar de reír.

Como iba diciendo Fate y esa zorra se sorprendieron.

-¿cómo que son novias?, Fate eso no es cierto verdad- dijo ella creo que algo indignada.

La verdad en ese momento pensé que Fate, desmentiría todo pero hizo todo lo contrario.

-¡QUE!-grite de la sorpresa.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que nos decía que ponto darían comienzo las clases.

-calma Nanoha, en el descanso te sigo diciendo- me dijo Alicia empezando a caminar.

-no, no, no dime ahora Alicia que dijo Fate-le dije no mejor dicho le roge.

-tendrás que esperar Nanoha ya van a empezar las clases y no quiero que me castiguen- dijo Alicia muy seria.

En ese momento me acerque a ella y puse mi mano en su frente.

-pues no tienes fiebre- le dije sin quitar mi mano de su frente.

-que graciosa Nanoha- me dijo Alicia no muy feliz.

- es que desde cuando te importan tanto las clases- le dijo extrañada.

-no me importan las clases, pero me gusta ver tu cara de suplica por información sobre Fate- dijo antes de irse corriendo sin que la pudiera detener.

Ah !, como odio que me haga eso realmente odio a Alicia cuando se comporta así, ella sabe muy bien que Fate es mi punto débil desde el momento en que me enamore de ella (espera dije me enamore de ella).

_ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ .

Pro. Fate

-demonios ese golpe si me dolió, aunque no tanto como el de Nanoha- pensé mientras veía mi reflejo en el espejo del baño.

Si se están preguntando por que estoy en el baño con una cachetada bien marcada en la cara, bueno la respuesta es fácil soy una idiota y no cualquier idiota soy la idiota mas grande del mundo y cuando Nanoha se entere de la que hice voy a ser una idiota muerta (por que se que se va a enterar gracias a mi "querida" hermanita y sé que no va a estar contenta por lo que hice).

-sabia que estarías aquí después de semejante golpe que te dio Gin- dijo Hayate al entra al baño.

-no es para tanto, no se compara a los que me ha dado Nanoha- le dije en repuesta y salí del baño.

-a dónde vas el salón esta de este lado- me dijo Hayate cuando salió y señalando el lado contrario al que me dirigía.

- no tengo ganas de entrar a clase, dile al sensei que estoy en la enfermería que me siento mal o algo así- le dije mientras me iba.

-esta bien, te veo en el descanso Fate-dijo para irse.

Yo me dirigía a la azotea para pensar en que iba a hacer cuando viera a Nanoha, pero cuando llegue a la azotea para mi desgracia o fortuna ahí estaba la chica qu parecer era la más hermosa de todas, y se veía más hermosa (si eso es posible) con el su cabello rojizo volando con el viento.

-Testarossa que haces aquí- me dijo Nanoha con un tono nervioso es su voz.

Pero lejos de contestar, me quede ahí parado mirándola, como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo y para mí era eso y más.

-Testarossa te estoy hablando estás sordo o que te pasa- hablo un poco enojada y sacándome del trance en el que me encontraba.

Al reaccionar recordé lo que había pasado en la puerta de la escuela y que lo más seguro en que estaría enojada por ello.

-espera Takamachi antes que nada …- me acerque a ella-… gomenasai- le dije respetuosamente al estar más cerca de ella.

-por que te disculpas, tan malo fue lo hiciste en la entrada- creo que ahora si la regué ella no lo sabe todavía y con lo que acabo de decir estoy seguro que firme mi sentencia de muerte.

No creo que Nanoha me deje ir si antes decirle, el porque me tenía que disculpar.

-que acaso Alicia no te lo conto- pregunte nerviosa (y sin saber por qué rayos pregunte).

-si me conto pero no todo-(note un tono rojo en sus mejillas)- así que dime qué hiciste- concluyo en forma de amenaza.

Como me temía no me dejara ir sin decirle, demonios para que abría la boca (aunque la verdad creí que ya sabía).

-está bien te lo diré con la condición de que no me golpees cuando te lo este diciendo cuando termine si así lo deseas me puedes golpear hasta que te artes ¿está bien?- (pero que rayos acabó de decir)

-está bien Testarossa – me dijo como resignada

-bueno primero me podrías decir hasta donde te conto Alicia- le pregunte un poco nerviosa.

-pues me conto lo que dijo Hayate sobre de que tu y yo somos… no…vi…as-(espera caso está nerviosa y se a sonrojado)- y que esa te pidió que se lo explicaras – dijo refriéndose a Gin (es mi imaginación o se enoja al decir "esa").

-ok lo que paso fue que…

~Narración de Fate~

-como que novias, explícame esto Fate- me hablo con un tono de indignación y enojo.

-que quieres que te explique, creo que ya quedo más que claro no- le respondí sin mucho interés.

-¿cómo? Si me acabas de decir que no tienes novia- me reclamo Gin enojada.

-yo nunca te dije tal cosa, tu lo asumiste sola y me besaste sin saber- le conteste de mala manera.

. _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ ._ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ .

-espera ella fue la que te beso- me pregunto Nanoha sorprendida.

-pues que creías, que me la paso besando a cuanta chica se me pone enfrente o que- le respondí molesta y ofendida.

-y que esperabas que pensara después de todo, eso hiciste conmigo- me dijo en reproche.

- eso fue porque… tu no eres como las otras –dije lo último en susurro.

-que dijiste- me preguntó pues no me había oído.

-nada y ya déjame continuar…

. _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ ._ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ .

Bueno si ya puedo continuar, te diré que lo que dije no le hizo nada de gracia.

-no te creo seguro que solo les estas siguiendo la corriente a esas dos- dijo refiriéndose a Hayate y Alicia.

-mira zorra morada, no sé que quieras en realidad con mi hermana pero te digo, que te vas a quedar con las ganas porque ella es de mi amiga Nanoha- hablo Alicia tan delicada como siempre.

-a quien le dices zorra, maldita oxigenada- respondió Gin notablemente molesta.

La verdad yo no pude evitar reírme con lo que le dijo a Alicia y por lo que veo a ti también te hizo gracia jajá. Bueno continúo.

-ya quisieras que fuera una rubia artificial zorra, pero eso no quita el hecho de que Fate ama a Nanoha- finalizo Alicia con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-eso no es cierto, Fate verdad que no amas a esta chica demonio- me pregunto Gin.

Luego me dio una cachetada y se fue molesta.

. _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ ._ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ .

-eso es obvio aun tienes el cachete rojo, pero que le dijiste para que se molestara tanto como para pegarte de esa manera- me cuestiono Nanoha.

-eso no tiene importancia o si- dije tratando de zafarme de la pregunta.

-Fate Testarossa dime que le dijiste- insistió en tener respuesta.

-para que quieres saber- le dije para cambiar de tema.

-solo es curiosidad-hablo mirando a otro lado.

-acaso no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato- le respondo con algo de burla.

-pero yo no soy un gato, así que dímelo Fate-chan – me dijo "casi" como amenaza (y acaso me dijo por mi nombre).

-está bien, está bien te lo diré pero ya cálmate-(mejor le digo antes de que saque al demonio) pensé mientras trataba de calmarla.

Y ahora que ella está esperando que le diga bueno mejor que se entere por mí que por mi hermana (no quiero ni imaginarme lo que Alicia le diría).

-lo que le dije literalmente fue…

. _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ ._ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ .

-si quieres saberlo la verdad es que si la amo desde el momento en que la vi por primera vez, y ella no es ninguna chica demonio como tú dices, además ella besa mucho mejor que tu, es más y perdona si te ofendo pero tú no le llegas ni a los talones- le dije de forma directa y puede que algo fría.

-que esa niña no puede ser mejor que yo en nada- hablo Gin notoriamente furiosa.

-no le digas niña que Nanoha es más mujer que tú en toda la extensión de la palabra- le grite de forma fría y muy enojada por su comentario.

-eres una imbécil Fate- dijo al soltarme la cachetada y se fue hecha una fiera.

-para que aprendas zorra morada-le grito Alicia para luego ir se supongo que a decirte.

Y eso fue todo.

. _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ ._ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ .

Ahora si me va a matar, llego el día de mi muerte.

-Nanoha si me vas a matar, hazlo de una vez- le dije cerrando mis ojos.

Francamente ni quiero ver que iba a hacer…, espera porque todavía no me ha hecho nada normalmente ya me hubiera golpeado.

Abrí los ojos y que hermosa imagen tenia ante ti, Nanoha estaba ligeramente roja, su pelo volando con el viento, sus ojos azules que a mi parecer estaban brillando con un toque de alegría y tristeza a la vez.

-por lo menos eres buena mintiendo- hablo ella con un aire de tristeza y enojo en la voz.

Mi corazón se paro al oírla hablar de esa forma y por mucho a que tema que me mata tengo que hacer eso.

-Nanoha que harías si te dijera que no estaba mintiendo cuando le dije eso a Gin- le dije seriamente.

- que estás diciendo Testarossa, además quien te dio permiso de llamarme por mi nombre-se ruborizo y grito molesta.

-tú me dijiste que te llamara Nanoha o es que acaso ya se te olvido- me acerque a ella.

Después de lo que hare es posible que no sobre viva pero vale la pena.

-y lo que dije es que Te Amo Nanoha- dije para después robarle un beso que tanto deseaba darle.

No puedo creer que este besando a Nanoha otra vez, claro que a ella no le gus… espera me está correspondiendo será posible que….

-aléjate de mi Testarossa- me grito al empujarme y asiéndome caer al suelo.

Ya se le está asiendo costumbre hacerme caer directo al suelo.

-por qué hiciste eso- dije mientras me levantaba.

-te parece poco a verme robada un beso- hablo empezando a salir el demonio y estaba a punto de golpearme cuando…

-si te molesto tanto porque me estabas correspondiendo el beso- al decir eso Nanoha se quedó inmóvil.

-…-Nanoha abrió la boca pero en seguida la cerro supongo que no me pudo responder y está sumamente roja

-eres una idiota- dijo para golpearme y luego irse.

En verdad no logro entender a esa mujer, que alguien me diga cómo me fui a enamorar de ese demonio bipolar.

Continuara…

* * *

**Bueno aquí el final, es mucho dejar un review con sus opiniones(? yo creo que no xD andales no sean malos :P ahahaha espero y no se le complique mas a mi pobre Fate-chan :C y pues ahaha esa Nanoha de bipolar como deber ser XD y muerte a la zorra morada! ¿quién me apoya? para decirle a mi amiga que la mate muajaja bueno no pero que la haga sufrir un poquito?... Bien nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización... :)**


End file.
